10/36
Kuran-ı Kerim » 10 / Yunus - 36 Sonraki Ayet : 37 Ayetin Tefsiri : وَمَا يَتَّبِعُ أَكْثَرُهُمْ إِلاَّ ظَنًّا إَنَّ الظَّنَّ لاَ يُغْنِي مِنَ الْحَقِّ شَيْئًا إِنَّ اللّهَ عَلَيمٌ بِمَا يَفْعَلُونَ Ve mâ yettebiu ekseruhum illâ zannâ(zannen), innez zanne lâ yugnî minel hakkı şey'â(şey'en), innallâhe alîmun bimâ yef'alûn(yef'alûne). 1. ve mâ : ve değil 2. yettebiu : tâbî oluyor 3. ekseru-hum : onların çoğu 4. illâ : ...den başka, sadece, hariç 5. zannen : zanna 6. inne ez zanne : şüphesiz zan 7. lâ yugnî : fayda vermez, bir şey kazandırmaz (gani yapmaz) 8. min : ...den 9. el hakkı : hak 10. şey'en : şey 11. innallâhe : muhakkak ki Allah 12. alîmun : en iyi bilendir 13. bi-mâ : şeyleri 14. yef'alûne : onların yaptıklarını İmam İskender Ali Mihr : Ve onların çoğu zandan başka bir şeye tâbî olmaz. Şüphesiz zan, haktan bir şey kazandırmaz. Muhakkak ki Allah, onların yaptıklarını bilendir. Diyanet İşleri : Onların çoğu ancak zannın ardından gider. Oysa zan, hak namına hiçbir şeyin yerini tutmaz. Şüphesiz Allah, onların yapmakta olduklarını hakkıyla bilendir. Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı : Onların çoğu, ancak zanna kapılmışlardır. Şüphe yok ki zan, gerçek karşısında hiçbir şeye yaramaz. Şüphe yok ki Allah, onlar ne yapıyorlarsa hepsini bilir. Adem Uğur : Onların çoğu zandan başka bir şeye uymaz. Şüphesiz zan, haktan (ilimden) hiçbir şeyin yerini tutmaz. Allah onların yapmakta olduklarını pek iyi bilendir. Ali Bulaç : Onların çoğunluğu zandan başkasına uymaz. Gerçekten zan ise, haktan hiç bir şeyi sağlayamaz. Şüphesiz Allah, onların işlemekte olduklarını bilendir. Ali Fikri Yavuz : Kâfirlerin çoğu, sırf kuru bir zan ardında gider. Fakat zan, gerçekten hiç bir şey ifade etmez. Muhakkak ki Allah, onların yaptıklarını tamamen bilmektedir. Bekir Sadak : Onlarin cogu zanna uyarlar; gercekte ise zan, hakikat karsisinda bir sey ifade etmez. Allah, yaptiklarini suphesiz bilir. Celal Yıldırım : Çoğu ancak zanna uyarlar; doğrusu zan haktan yana hiçbir anlam taşımaz (onun yerine hiçbir zaman geçmez). Şüphesiz ki Allah onların yapageldiklerini çok iyi bilir. Diyanet İşleri (eski) : Onların çoğu zanna uyarlar; gerçekte ise zan, hakikat karşısında bir şey ifade etmez. Allah, yaptıklarını şüphesiz bilir. Diyanet Vakfi : Onların çoğu zandan başka bir şeye uymaz. Şüphesiz zan, haktan (ilimden) hiçbir şeyin yerini tutmaz. Allah onların yapmakta olduklarını pek iyi bilendir. Edip Yüksel : Onların çoğu, ancak zanna uyarlar. Zan ise gerçeğin yerini tutamaz. ALLAH onların yaptıklarını Bilendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır : Maamafih ekserisi sırf bir zan ardında gider fakat zan, hakdan hiç bir şey ifade etmez, her halde Allah, onların ne yaptıklarını bilib duruyor Elmalılı (sadeleştirilmiş) : Bununla beraber onların çoğu, sadece bir zan peşinde gider, ama zan gerçek adına hiçbir şey ifade etmez! Şüphesiz Allah onların ne yaptıklarını çok iyi biliyor. Elmalılı (sadeleştirilmiş - 2) : Onların birçoğu zandan başka bir şeye uymaz. Zan ise haktan hiç bir şeyin yerini tutmaz. Şüphesiz ki, Allah onların ne yaptıklarını bilir. Fizilal-il Kuran : Onların çoğu sadece zayıf bilgiye, zanna dayanıyor. Oysa zan, zayıf bilgi, gerçeğin bir noktasının bile yerini tutamaz. Hiç şüphesiz Allah onların ne yaptıklarını bilir. Gültekin Onan : Onlann çoğunluğu zandan başkasına uymaz. Gerçekten zan ise, haktan hiç bir şeyi sağlayamaz. Şüphesiz Tanrı, onların işlemekte olduklarını bilendir. Hasan Basri Çantay : Onların çoğu (kupkuru bir) zandan başkasına tâbi' olmaz. Hakıykatde zan ise hakdan hiç bir şey'in yerini tutmaz. Şübhesiz ki Allah, onlar ne işlerlerse kemaliyle bilendir. İbni Kesir : Onların çoğu, sadece zanna tabi olurlar. Şüphe yok ki zann, hakikat karşısında bir şey ifade etmez. Doğrusu Allah, onların bütün işlediklerini bilendir. Muhammed Esed : Onların çoğu sadece zanna uymaktadırlar. Oysa, zan hiçbir şekilde hakkın yerini tutamaz. Gerçek şu ki, Allah onların yaptıklarını bütünüyle bilmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen : Onların ekserisi zandan başka bir şeye tâbi olmaz. Zan ise şüphe yok ki, hiçbir şey ile haktan müstağni kılamaz. Allah Teâlâ ise muhakkak ki, ne yaptıklarını tamamıyla bilicidir. Şaban Piriş : Onların çoğu sadece zanna uyarlar. Gerçekte zan hakikat karşısında bir şey ifade etmez. Şüphesiz ki Allah, onların ne yaptıklarını bilendir. Suat Yıldırım : Onların çoğu sadece zanna uyarlar. Halbuki zan asla gerçeğin yerini tutamaz. Allah onların bütün yaptıklarını hakkıyla bilir. Süleyman Ateş : Onların çoğu, zandan başka bir şeye uymuyorlar. Zan ise gerçekten hiçbir şey kazandırmaz. Muhakkak ki Allâh, onların ne yaptıklarını bilir. Tefhim-ul Kuran : Onların çoğunluğu zandan başkasına uymaz. Gerçekten zan ise, haktan hiç bir şeyi sağlayamaz. Şüphesiz Allah, onların işlemekte olduklarını bilendir. Ümit Şimşek : Onların çoğu bir zanna kapılmıştır, o kadar. Zan ise asla gerçeğin yerini tutmaz. Onların neler işleyip durduğunu hiç şüphesiz Allah biliyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk : Onların çoğu sanıdan başka bir şeyin ardınca gitmiyor. Doğrusu da şu ki sanı, haktan hiçbir şey ifade etmez. Allah, onların yaptıklarını iyice bilmektedir. Arabî tefsirler=r سورة Sura يونس Yunus آية Aya 36 قُلْ هَلْ مِن شُرَكَائِكُم مَّن يَبْدَأُ الْخَلْقَ ثُمَّ يُعِيدُهُ ۚ قُلِ اللَّهُ يَبْدَأُ الْخَلْقَ ثُمَّ يُعِيدُهُ ۖ فَأَنَّىٰ تُؤْفَكُونَ (34) قُلْ هَلْ مِن شُرَكَائِكُم مَّن يَهْدِي إِلَى الْحَقِّ ۚ قُلِ اللَّهُ يَهْدِي لِلْحَقِّ ۗ أَفَمَن يَهْدِي إِلَى الْحَقِّ أَحَقُّ أَن يُتَّبَعَ أَمَّن لَّا يَهِدِّي إِلَّا أَن يُهْدَىٰ ۖ فَمَا لَكُمْ كَيْفَ تَحْكُمُونَ (35) وَمَا يَتَّبِعُ أَكْثَرُهُمْ إِلَّا ظَنًّا ۚ إِنَّ الظَّنَّ لَا يُغْنِي مِنَ الْحَقِّ شَيْئًا ۚ إِنَّ اللَّهَ عَلِيمٌ بِمَا يَفْعَلُونَ (36) وَمَا كَانَ هَٰذَا الْقُرْآنُ أَن يُفْتَرَىٰ مِن دُونِ اللَّهِ وَلَٰكِن تَصْدِيقَ الَّذِي بَيْنَ يَدَيْهِ وَتَفْصِيلَ الْكِتَابِ لَا رَيْبَ فِيهِ مِن رَّبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ (37) أَمْ يَقُولُونَ افْتَرَاهُ ۖ قُلْ فَأْتُوا بِسُورَةٍ مِّثْلِهِ وَادْعُوا مَنِ اسْتَطَعْتُم مِّن دُونِ اللَّهِ إِن كُنتُمْ صَادِقِينَ (38) بَلْ كَذَّبُوا بِمَا لَمْ يُحِيطُوا بِعِلْمِهِ وَلَمَّا يَأْتِهِمْ تَأْوِيلُهُ ۚ كَذَٰلِكَ كَذَّبَ الَّذِينَ مِن قَبْلِهِمْ ۖ فَانظُرْ كَيْفَ كَانَ عَاقِبَةُ الظَّالِمِينَ (39) وَمِنْهُم مَّن يُؤْمِنُ بِهِ وَمِنْهُم مَّن لَّا يُؤْمِنُ بِهِ ۚ وَرَبُّكَ أَعْلَمُ بِالْمُفْسِدِينَ (40) وَإِن كَذَّبُوكَ فَقُل لِّي عَمَلِي وَلَكُمْ عَمَلُكُمْ ۖ أَنتُم بَرِيئُونَ مِمَّا أَعْمَلُ وَأَنَا بَرِيءٌ مِّمَّا تَعْمَلُونَ (41) وَمِنْهُم مَّن يَسْتَمِعُونَ إِلَيْكَ ۚ أَفَأَنتَ تُسْمِعُ الصُّمَّ وَلَوْ كَانُوا لَا يَعْقِلُونَ (42) الصفحة Page 213 التفسير Tafsir (explication) الطبري - Al-Tabari وَمَا يَتَّبِعُ أَكْثَرُهُمْ إِلَّا ظَنًّا ۚ إِنَّ الظَّنَّ لَا يُغْنِي مِنَ الْحَقِّ شَيْئًا ۚ إِنَّ اللَّهَ عَلِيمٌ بِمَا يَفْعَلُونَ (36) القول في تأويل قوله تعالى : وَمَا يَتَّبِعُ أَكْثَرُهُمْ إِلا ظَنًّا إِنَّ الظَّنَّ لا يُغْنِي مِنَ الْحَقِّ شَيْئًا إِنَّ اللَّهَ عَلِيمٌ بِمَا يَفْعَلُونَ ( 36) قال أبو جعفر: يقول تعالى ذكره: وما يتبع أكثر هؤلاء المشركين إلا ظنا، يقول: إلا ما لا علم لهم بحقيقته وصحته، بل هم منه في شكٍّ وريبة (8) ، (إن الظن لا يغني من الحق شيئًا ) ، يقول: إن الشك لا يغني من اليقين شيئًا ، ولا يقوم في شيء مقامَه، ولا ينتفع به حيث يُحتاج إلى اليقين (9) ، (إن الله عليم بما يفعلون) ، يقول تعالى ذكره: إن الله ذو علم بما يفعل هؤلاء المشركون ، من اتباعهم الظن ، وتكذيبهم الحق اليقين، وهو لهم بالمرصاد، حيث لا يُغني عنهم ظنّهم من الله شيئًا . (10) ----------------------- الهوامش : (8) انظر تفسير " الظن " فيما سلف من فهارس اللغة ( ظنن ) . (9) انظر تفسير " أغنى " فيما سلف 14 : 179 ، تعليق : 2 ، والمراجع هناك . (10) انظر تفسير " عليم " فيما سلف من فهارس اللغة ( علم ) . عرض تفسير آخر View another tafsir آيــات | Ayat آيــــات - القرآن الكريم Holy Quran - مشروع المصحف الإلكتروني بجامعة الملك سعود هذه هي النسخة المخففة من المشروع - المخصصة للقراءة والطباعة - للاستفادة من كافة المميزات يرجى الانتقال للواجهة الرئيسية This is the light version of the project - for plain reading and printing - please switch to Main interface to view full features https://twitter.com/barisyarkadas/status/1179415101402693635?s=19